


Our Language, Our smiles

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Fluff, Fun, Help, Multi, Natasha is sad, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, SIK, Sad, So is Bucky, These boys need therapy, and the rest of the gang - Freeform, but peter is good, i don't know how to tag, i'll stop, so its fine, this sould be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: The avengers have a problem.They always state these problems in a different language so no one can hear them.But Luckily, Peter is there to help.OrI have this thought that Peter would learn the languages the Avengers use because he wants to help them. They only state their problems in that specific language so ya.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & T'Challa, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	1. Spider smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. Here are the different languages they speak.
> 
> Black Widow/Nathasha - English, Russian
> 
> Iron man/Tony - English, morse code (yes it counts)
> 
> Scarlet witch/Wanda - English, Sokovia (or Modern Greek because that's the country it was based on.)
> 
> Winter Soldier/Bucky - English, Russian 
> 
> Black Panther/T'Challa - English, Wakandan (or the real language, Xhosa)
> 
> Shuri - English, Wakandan
> 
> Enjoy this trash I call work. (p.s) translations will be at the endnotes.

The living room was being filled with the aluminum light of the flat-screen TV, in the one and only avengers tower. The only people not in the room, but still living on the floor (Visitors count), were Bucky, Vision, and T’challa since they had unfinished business to attend to. 

Wanda was snuggled up on the love seat, while Bruce sat on the other love seat next to hers, laying on his back. Steve was sitting like a normal human being on the L couch, with Tony all the way at the other end with Pepper halfway on his lap. Natasha was sitting on the floor right next to Thor’s leg as she sharpened a knife, and almost everyone else was just sprawled out on the couch. Lastly, Shuri was on a makeshift web hammock above the couch, as peter was sitting on the ceiling, and they all had blankets.

The scene was cute, funny, and comforting at the same time, and all was well. Until a certain scene glowed on the screen.

It was nothing special, just a scene where a ballerina assassin was kicking ass and killing people with weapons, all while dancing to a song. But it caused Natasha to get triggered. Thor look down when he felt her body tense against his leg.

“Natasha, you seem in distress.”

“What?”

She looked up at him, his face looked confused and she looked a little pale.

“Seriously, are you scared of a ballerina?”

She turned to Tony as he questioned in mockery, and Pepper swatted his stomach at the comment, while Natasha just gulped, unnoticed by everyone else. 

“Да, я в ужасе, потому что это напоминает мне о моем детстве и о том, как сильно я хотела любви.” 

She stood up and strode away from the room, giving Tony an annoyed look as she passed him, before walking into the kitchen. Tony just rolled his eyes before turning back to the movie. Everyone thought she just said some witty comment in Russian so they couldn’t make a comeback, but oh, how they were wrong. 

Peter furrowed his brows and frowned at the comment. He jumped down from the ceiling, making some of the people in the room jump. He gave them a sheepish smile before saying.

“I’m gonna get a drink of water real quick.”

And before anyone could answer, he was walking towards the kitchen, already forming a plan in his head. When he got there, he awkwardly stood in the doorway, the plan leaving his mind as he saw Natasha poor a glass of liquor. He cleared his throat loudly, making her look up at him with a blank stare. 

He took a small breath unnoticed by her and said,

“Wacha doing?”

She just held up the drink in her hand.

“Oh…”

She then brought the cup to her lips and (somehow) gracefully finished the drink, and slammed the cup on the table, but not loudly. Peter shuffled over to the counter and sat down.

“Can I have a small cup,”

She looked at him as if he just told her he was Jesus and blinked at him.

“Aren’t you like fifteen?”   
  


He played with the cuff of his shirt and responded,

“I’m actually sixteen, and I can’t get drunk. I honestly just want to try some. But you don’t have to get me anything if you don’t want to, I just wanted to see what it tasted like.”

After his ramble, her lip twitched into a smile for a second before turning around and grabbing the bottle of alcohol and letting a shot of the liquid trickle into the cup as she said,

“As long as you can’t get drunk, drink all you want.”

When she turned around, with the cup in hand, he was now in front of her only a few feet away from her. She handed the cup which he thanked her and took it. He stared at it for a moment, looked up at her, then back down at the drink, before placing it on the counter. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at this and tilted her head. She was about to question it, but before she could, she felt a body on hers and arms wrapped around her back. She stood frozen, looking down at Peter, with her arms hovering on his sides, not knowing how to proceed. 

After about five seconds, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back, making him squeeze tighter. She wanted to be annoyed because she was afraid that he was sad about something and needed someone to vent to.

When they pulled back, she knew that she was deeply wrong the moment she saw the wide grin on his face.

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you, your like family to me, and too thank you for always being here for the city and the rest of us. You will never be alone.”

She is so stunned and just looks down at Peter gapping at him, not knowing what to say. Without a second thought, Peter took the cup up Liqueur and chugged in all down, but a few seconds after, his face turned into one of disgust (just imagine Tom Hollands face after eating a Twinky or black licorice). 

“Oh my God that’s strong”

He placed a hand over his mouth to stop from gaging. After recovering from the drink, he wiped his mouth and moved to put the glass in the sink. He waved at Natasha as he moved to the door and said,

“See ya”

And walked out of the room leaving a stunned Natasha.

No, she didn’t care that he said that, she was Black Widow. No, she didn’t feel like crying at the moment, she was Black Widow. And no, couldn’t smile at a stupid compliment given by a teen, she was Black Widow, and Black Widow didn’t smile or cry or laugh. But at the moment, she was not super Russian assassin Black Widow, she was just Natasha, or Nat if you will, so there was nothing stopping her lips from curling into a motherly smile. 


	2. For a fellow writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii.

I have been given the blessing to advertise an amazing story that has like zero views and needs more. So here it is.

Please go read [Another Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688312?view_full_work=true) By [Apricott10.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10) It is amazing and is so underrated so check it out!

Thank you!! UwU (I'll stop).

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (ruffly) - Yes, I am terrified because it reminds me of my childhood and how fuck up I was and how much I wanted to be love.  
> (I am living off of google translate because I only speak French and English. YEET)


End file.
